


Falling in love with a pluviophile…

by lola381pce



Series: A Daily Dose of Phlint [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ...and what happened afterwards, Daily Phlint, Explicit Language, M/M, The rain scene from Thor, Wet Clint, Wet Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce





	Falling in love with a pluviophile…

Clint hates the rain…with a vengeance. He’s lost count of the number of times he’s been settled in a nest and suddenly it’s raining. Little itty-bitty annoying showers, torrential fucking downpours, and misty shit that soaks you worse than the downpours, right down to your tighty whities (if you’re a tighty whitey wearer. Yay… tongue twister).

Phil on the other hand _loves_ the rain…he’s a [pluviophile](http://lola381pce.tumblr.com/tagged/pluviophile) apparently (it’s really a thing - got a dumbass name and everything). He’ll sit for hours, watching or listening to a thunderstorm or just the rain itself, his body relaxing muscle by muscle at the sound of the drops shyly tapping at the windows or pounding against them like an impatient lover.

There was that one time though. When Clint fell in love with the rain. Or, more accurately, he fell in love _in_ the rain. In the middle of Bum-fuck-nowhere, New Mexico when a certain pluviophile was all…

"Barton, talk to me," in his clipped don't-fuck-with-me voice.

Clint still shivers when Phil uses that tone. And of course, he was sassing right back…

"You better call it, Coulson. I'm starting to root for the guy."

Fuck yeah! Watching him in control, standing there being a fucking badass as though he wasn’t soaked to his skin with the rain running down his face, pooling at his feet. His clothes clinging to his body. Looking so fucking hot.

That was the night he took a chance. Catching Coulson’s sodden tie in his hand, wrapping it round his fist to pull him in for a kiss - wet and messy, just like themselves - hoping against hope that his handler’s lips would start to move soon and he wasn’t making a huge mistake. And suddenly Coulson’s hand was in his hair, gripping tight as he pushed his tongue into the archer’s mouth, kissing him back - claiming him, possessing him, owning him. In control. A badass.

Getting each other out of their waterlogged clothes and into the shower where the water was warm and welcoming was as challenging as it was awesome. And as for everything that happened afterwards…Yeah, that night he fell in love _with_ and _in_ the rain. Or at least the night he didn’t hate it _quite_ as much.

 

***

For the story with the full wet Phlint experience click [here](http://lola381pce.tumblr.com/post/148777860252/daily-phlint-falling-in-love-with-a). 


End file.
